Fractured Realities
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: takes place during the brotherhood series. Things don't always go the way we expect. What if they got an unusual suprise from the other side of the gate? Haley was raised in a lab because of her blood's special regenerative abilities- and now, she's trapped in a world of alchemy. Will she survive? Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

Resembool three years after-

Silvery fingers twitched as sunlight filtered through the curtains of the open window across the room. A soft sigh escaped slightly parted lips as he rolled over onto his back. His mid back length golden blonde hair fanning out around his head as he slowly opened his gold colored eyes and blinked at the ceiling.

Something felt off to him. But his sleep muddled mind couldn't quite place what it was.

Shifting so that he was up on his elbows, he looked around the room he and his brother Edward often stayed in when they were in Resembool, and noted that his brother was still snoring softly in the bed on the other side of the room.

The blanket that was supposed to be covering him, wrapped around his lean waist. And he was wearing the boxers that Winry had sent to him last month too. The ones with Ed's face on them and the words, _"I shall destroy you all!"_ written across both the front and back.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering- he continued to look around the room when he felt the mattress move a little bit and quickly looked down at the medium sized lump under the blankets on the bed next to him.

_What the heck? _He wondered as he pulled the covers back revealing the slightly smaller, slender body curled up next to him. Sighing again, his lips curving slightly- he lowered the blanket so that he could see which person was lying next to him a little better.

Dressed in a simple sleeveless formfitting black shirt with a short skirt and tight black cotton pants, with smooth ivory skin and nearly waist length light blonde hair- _Haley_. He mused as he smiled faintly and reached out with his automail arm and ran one finger along the curve of her cheek as she slept.

Sweet little Haley. She had crawled into bed with him again despite the prior warnings he had given to her to keep her from doing so. He supposed that she must have had another night terror at some point during the night and had come to his and Edward's bedroom seeking comfort and protection.

Placing one hand next to her head, he leaned over her and studied her sleeping features for a moment. Haley looked like she hadn't truely slept in weeks, which may not have been far from the truth given how dark the smudges under her eyes were. His hair slipped over his shoulder and brushed along the shell of her ear causing her to twitch, her face scrunching up for a second.

Chuckling softly he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and leaned in a bit more and said in a whispered tone, "Wake up Haley." His breath tickling her ear made her groan and try to move away from the source of annoyance but he was having none of that.

Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, he pulled her back and partially lifted her up off of the mattress so that he could hold her upper body against his own and nuzzled the underside of her jaw before he nipped sharply at her throat with his teeth. Haley moaned softly and lifted a hand to push at his chest.

Chuckling again, he grasped her hand as he angled his arm so that he could thread his fingers through her hair and kissed the corner of her lips before saying in a husky tone, "Last warning, _wake up._" Haley's eyes fluttered open and she glared at him causing him to grin.

"Hey," He greeted happily as he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "Sleep well?" He asked as he rubbed the tip of their noses together. Haley pushed against his chest again, this time a little more strongly and huffed.

"Not really. You tossed and turned a lot last night." Drawing back so that he could look at her a bit better, he wondered if the dark smudges under her eyes were his fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to crawl into bed with me while I slept."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Did you have another night terror?" He asked curiously. Haley nodded her head slightly and curled her body around his own and laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly falling silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Came the automatic reply, cluing him in on what she had dreamt about.

Alphonse Elric sighed and used one hand to push his long blonde hair back from his face as he straightened his spine. So Haley had been dreaming about _that_ time. The day that he and his older brother lost their bodies. The time of her 'creation'. That had been a painful and messy affair for all three of them.

It was little wonder she didn't wish to speak of things. He thought as he shifted until he was laying back down with her nestled against his side, with one arm thrown over his stomach.

Al grasped the wrist of the arm draped across his stomach and lightly, absently trailed his fingers along Haley's arm. Causing her to twitch and try to jerk her limb from his grasp as he laughed softly and lifted her arm to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist before letting her go and sitting up again. "I'm going to go ahead and get up." He said as he glanced over at the clock resting on the top of the dresser a few feet away and took note of the time. It was just past five a.m. and most people in the Rockbell household tended to sleep until at least eight.

It was one of the reasons why Ed liked staying there. He could sleep in. "Why don't you see if you can manage to go back to sleep for a bit and I'll come wake you for breakfast." He said as he pushed the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed before turning his head to look at Haley since she hadn't given niether a positive or negitive answer to his suggestion- and found her eyes closed, her breathing deep but shallow.

Al's left eyebrow twitched a bit in irritation as he made a huffing sound and wondered how it was that any one person could fall asleep so suddenly as he stood up and moved quietly over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was finished showering and dressing, Alphonse peeked back into the bedroom and noted that Haley was still sound asleep and Ed was still dead to the world if the sound of his snoring was any indication at all. Smirking evilly Al made a mental note to do something horrible to his brother later if he woke Haley up. Then quietly made his way downstairs where he could hear Den scratching at the front door and whimpering to go outside.

"Okay, okay, settle down Den." Al said as he walked up behind the large dog and silently opened the door for him.

Den gave a soft half bark half growling sound of relief then ran outside as Al chuckled in amusement and slowly shook his head. He was about to head to the kitchen and start on breakfast so that Pinako wouldn't have to, when he heard a scratching sound from outside and sighed.

He knew what that sound meant.

It meant that Den had finished with his business and had managed to find a stick and wanted someone to play with him for a bit. Which was fine since they had time to kill. But he really did need to start on breakfast before granny Pinako got up- otherwise she wouldn't let him cook.

The scratching sound got louder, more insistant. And he ran his fingers through his long blonde hair as he tried to think. If he used alchemy to make a machine to play with Den, then Den would just break it. So the only logical choice would be for him to go outside and wrestle the stick from Den and throw it until his arm gave out.

By the time he finished it would be breakfast time. Ed would be awake. And they could plan their next move since he was sure that his brother would want to return to his post in Centeral soon. Which meant that they needed to talk about what to do with Haley since Al was fairly certain that they could ill afford any distractions now that they knew humunculous's existed.

And then there was the fact that their creator seemed so very _interested_ in Haley.

The way that 'father' had looked at Haley. Like she was something he wanted to rip apart with his bare hands just for the sake of hearing her scream...had infuriated Alphonse to the point where he had wanted to commit murder.

Ed had been upset too, but only because they were Haley's creators and thus responsible for her well being.

Al however didn't see Haley as a 'created human'. After all if she was she would be just another souless humunculous. And Al had been watching her for the past few years since the night he and Ed lost their arm, leg and some of their organs, and he had noticed that Haley- for all her flaws- was very much a human being.

The scratching had stopped, leaving nothing but the sound of whimpering on the other side of the door- bringing Alphonse back to the present. _Oh right_, Den wanted to play. "Alright. You win! Now stop whimpering!" Al said in a mock frustrated tone as he wrenched the door open and stepped outside to find Den sitting right in front of him.

His tail wagging slowly as he stared up at him with those big golden brown eyes that no one in the Rockbell residence could resist. A large stick lay on the porch at his paws as he stared Al down. Silently willing him to pick it up and chuck it into the yard so that he could chase after it and bring it back.

Laughing at the expression on Den's face Al bent at the waist and grabbed the stick and moved forward to the porch steps and chucked the stick out into the yard and watched in amusement as Den took off like a shot after it.

(************************************************* ***************************************)

Edward Elric walked out of the bathroom dressed only in a pair of sweat pants, with a towel around his broad shoulders, his long damp blonde hair hanging down his back as he glanced towards his younger brother's bed and noted that his brother wasn't there. But someone else was.

Moving closer to the bed, he leaned over it just as the person under the blankets shifted and found himself almost face to face with Haley. _Haley? _What was she doing in Alphonse's bed? He wondered as he straightened his spine and moved over to the window when he heard the faint sounds of barking and laughter.

Peering out the window, he saw Alphonse trying to wrestle a stick from Den in the yard below.

Making a grunting sound, Ed spun on his heel and walked over to where he had left his shirt, jacket and shoes the night before and grabbed them. He'd finish getting dressed before breakfast. In the mean time he needed to speak with Al about Haley.


End file.
